


Tangerines & Honey Pancakes

by peachilized



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and only Fluff, Manga Spoilers, They are so cute, i love them, post-curse breaking, they’re completely ridiculous, this is all about kyoru, yuki and shigure are there for 2 seconds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-16 19:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachilized/pseuds/peachilized
Summary: Kyo and Tohru, despite having been dating for weeks now, are still completely hopeless in the realm of flirting and flattery. As a method of intervention, Yuki and Shigure plan a week long vacation at one of the Sohmas various vacation homes. But instead of actually sticking around, you know, like good people, they sneak off and leave the newfound couple to figure out how to be slightly less of a disaster. Can they learn how to stop dancing around each other within 7 days, or are they doomed to be ridiculously flustered by one another for life?





	1. The Escape

“I still don’t see the point of this.”  
Shigure sighed, exasperated at the redheads negative attitude. “The point is that we are a lively household and it’s very important to the get away every once in a while.” The bus shuddered, traveling along a solitary gravel roadway. Kyo rolled his eyes, obviously unconvinced.  
Tohru peeked over her seat. “W-well, work was getting a little stressful lately, so a small vacation is nice...” It was clear she was trying to ease any tension, something only she was capable of doing.  
Kyo looked over to her, immediately blushing and looking away. “Yeah...I guess it’s not so bad then...”  
Shigure chimed in as he always does. “Oh the innocence of new romance. You’re only nice when it comes to Tohru-“  
“Oh shut it! It is not about that!”  
“No, it definitely is,” Yuki yawned. “And I would appreciate it if you kept it down. Some of us can’t sleep when people are yelling right next to you.”  
“Wh- how long have you been awake?!”  
“As soon as I heard you open your mouth I was doomed. Idiot.”  
“Now now boys-“ Shigure attempts to butt in, trying to avoid any potential damage to the bus. Tohru places a soft hand on Kyos shoulder, a shy attempt at calming him down. She also fears of damaging the bus. Lucky for everybody on the vessel of doom, Kyo sunk back down into his seat, instantly softened by her hand. Tohru smiled fondly, very proud of the small progress her boyfriend has made, despite a lot of said progress being due to her subconscious interference. She trails her hand down to his own, resting it atop his. Although she wasn’t courageous enough to intertwine their fingers, the gesture sending Kyo to the moon and back.  
“I’m taking a nap,” he murmured, very visibly blushing pink to his ears. Everybody made the mental note the stay quiet, as there is a very scary difference between Kyo being waken up after a full night of a sleep, and Kyo being awoken in the middle of a nap. It’s not a fun sight, Shigures house can attest to that. Tohru eyed him, watching him settle into his eat, never moving his hand out from under hers. She blushed to herself, embarrassed by her own actions. Tohru was out like a light shortly after, resting her head against the window of the bus.  
Yuki chuckled to himself, keeping his voice soft. Even he wanted to avoid trouble every once in a while. “They’re completely hopeless...”  
Shigure smiled, crossing his arms. “It’s fine...this’ll be good for them in the long run, regardless of how hard Kyo will want to punch me once we go back for them...”  
“We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it. Wake me up once we get there,” Yuki yawned again, settling in the continue his nap. They all stayed like that until they reached their destination.  
—————

The inside of the house was simple, but it was a very clear only a rich family could have owned it. It was similar to the lake house they had visited a few years prior, just slightly smaller in size. Large windows lined the walls of the living and dining rooms. Late evening sunlight poured in, making the room feel all too dark and all too light at the same time. The four of them grabbed their things and entered the house, quickly claiming rooms and unpacking. It was already starting to get late, so after unpacking, Tohru whipped up a quick dinner. The four ate in general silence, most of them still drowsy from their naps and eager to get to bed. As it turns out, the Sohma family are masters of sleeping a little too much on odd days. Tohru made quick work of the dishes with Kyo at her side, both of them yawning in sync with each other. Despite being incapable of not being flustered, they still wanted to be with each other as much as possible, almost like they were making up for lost time. After putting everything away for the night, Kyo wrapped her in a warm embrace, a subconscious signal that he was turning in for the night. He pressed his face to the side of her head, offering a very small kiss to her hair, which awarded a blush and a sleepy smile from Tohru. Neither of them payed any mind as they linked pinkies—as holding hands was too much for them—and made off to their rooms to sleep.  
“...They’re still in separate rooms,” Yuki sighed, taking on the tone of something like a disappointed mother.  
“And you’re surprised by that?”  
“To be honest? Yeah, a little bit. Luckily,” Yuki stood up, grabbing two pens and two pieces of paper and set them on the table. “They’ll hopefully figure out to stop being disasters by the time we get back.” He wasted no time in writing on the paper.  
“Or it could fail completely and they’ll come to resent us forever. Wouldn’t that be so sad...” Shigure also began writing.  
“To be fair, you’d definitely deserve it.”  
“That’s true, but it’s not like I’m happy about it.”  
“No, you definitely are.”  
Shigure nodded, a little sad to be so easily found out but that wasn’t important at the moment. He finished up his note and put the pen away. “I’m assuming the time is still the same?”  
“It is,” Yuki put his pen back, making his way to his room for the night. “But shouldn’t you have known it by heart by now? You know, since you’re the adult.”  
Shigure gasped, overdramatic like the king he was. “How cruel! I work hard every day for this sake of this household and this is the thanks I get?”  
Yuki rolled his eyes, waving him off and closing the door to his room. The poor “hard-working” adult locked up for the night before heading to his room, waiting for the chaos to ensue.  
—————

Kyo stirred, the bright light pouring in from the windows making it impossible to stay asleep. It was 7 am, almost 8, definitely a late start from Kyo. But when you don’t have school and you’re on vacation, sleeping in is perfectly fine by this standards. He dragged himself out of bed, pushing his hair away from his eyes as he padded downstairs for some milk. Despite no longer being possessed by a cat his attitude towards milk hasn’t changed. He moved to the kitchen and opening the fridge, fully expecting to see a good old-fashioned carton of milk. Instead, he still found a carton of milk, but it had a note taped to it. He furrowed his eyebrows, taking the note off the carton and reading:  
“Good morning Kyo! At least that’s who I’m assuming is reading this, as only he would go to drink milk first thing in the morning. Anyway, you may or may not have noticed by now, but both me and your other favorite cousin, Yuki, are gone! We decided that having you and Tohru alone in the same place for an extended period of time would be good for you two. To put it simply, both of you are disasters and it’s too painful to watch. We’ll be back to pick you up in about a week. Don’t bother trying to get away. You have enough food for the both of you and if you tried to walk into a town, it would take you days at the least. So it seems you have no choice but to stop dancing around around each other. Also, we won’t answer any calls or texts you send. There’s phones hooked up to emergency lines just in case. See you in a week!  
xoxo Shigure”  
Kyo processed this, drinking the carton dry in the process. He read it again, and again, before setting it down and checking all of the rooms. Sure enough, they were gone. All of their things were nowhere to be seen, and the rooms they were in seemed as though nobody had stayed in them in the first place. He went back downstairs, reading the note for the fourth time. It settled in. He was stuck here. He was stuck in a vacation home with his girlfriend.  
He dashed upstairs, the note in hand. “Tohru. Tohru! We-“ Suddenly, he barreled right into something. Ah, speaking of his girlfriend. He nearly toppled over her, as she was running out to go find him. She barely had time to react before they flopped over. They grunted, Kyo stumbling and grabbing Tohru before she could fall.  
“Sorry, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to bump into like that-“  
“No, it’s fine! I was looking for you anyway!” Tohru chimed, still a little out of it from the force of Kyo. “Look!” She showed him a piece of paper she held in her hands. He briefly skimmed it. It was roughly the same as the note Shigure left, but it was in Yukis handwriting and had slightly nicer wording. “We’re trapped!”  
Kyo blinked, the note Tohru had making their situation sink in further.  
This was going to be a very interesting vacation.


	2. Sting

The severity of their situation finally sunk in, leaving the two disheveled and on edge.  
“So they just left us here?!”  
“Y-yes! That seems to be the case! But it’ll be fine! We have food so it’s not like they abandoned us in the middle of nowhere-“  
“But they did!” Kyo exclaimed, exasperated at their current situation. “All because we apparently suck at flirting!”  
“Well...they’re not wrong...”  
“I know but they didn’t have to say it,” Kyo sighed, briefly rubbing his temple, more irritated at his cousins than anything else.  
“I mean, if we’re really stuck here we might as well make the most of it, right?” Oh sweet Tohru, always trying to lighten the mood. Kyo raised an eyebrow but was unable to hold his sour face. “It’s still technically our vacation so lets treat it that way!” She had a very determined look in her eye, like she was going to make this the best vacation ever even if it killed her.  
Kyo sighed, “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Might as well make it work while we’re still here, right?”  
Tohru grinned. “Right!” God, she was adorable. They really did have a calming effect on each other. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all. They also seemed to have forgotten about the whole “you guys suck at flirting” part, but they had each other all week so they weren’t going to complain.  
“Hey,” Kyo chimed. “Why don’t we go on a walk? The weather’s nice and we should stretch our legs since the ride here was longer than hell.”  
“Yes!” Tohru smiled. “I’ll go make breakfast!”  
Kyo nodded, both of them finally releasing each other from their awkward grasps.  
—————  
After a small breakfast and refreshing showers, the pair made their way outside, locking up behind them. Luckily, the property the house was on also featured various trails through the forest. They picked the first one that they laid eyes on and started off.  
The trail was surrounded by tall trees, the sounds of blooming nature being the only thing they could hear besides their own voices.  
“Are we really that bad at flirting?”  
“I mean...I wouldn’t be able to tell since I’ve never really flirted before...and since the two of them seemed to think we needed some sort intervention then it probably is that bad...”  
“Well, in any case, it’s our vacation now so we can do what we want. It’s not like they can leave us here any longer. Besides, I think we’ll be fine. We’ll figure something out-“ Kyo froze. Tohru glanced at him, trying to find the source of his sudden silence.  
“Kyo? What is it-“ Kyo disappeared. In the half a second it took for Tohru to ask that question, Kyo sprinted to a tree behind them and beelined halfway up.  
“Wha- Kyo?? What’s the matter? Is it a bear? Are we gonna get eaten?!”  
“BEE!” Kyo was latched onto a branch by now.  
Tohru blinked. “A bee? Where?”  
Kyo pointed to the spot where they were standing right before he took off. Conveniently enough, there was a bee flying around a small patch of flowers.  
“Oh, there it is!” Tohru started making her way towards it.  
“Tohru, no! It’ll sting you if you get too close! Come over here where it’s safe!”  
“It’s fine, Kyo! If I don’t bother it, it won’t bother me. You can come down now.”  
“Not until the bee is gone!”  
“...are you afraid of bees, Kyo?”  
“Wh- No! Of course not! I would never be so scared of something so...” He swallowed, not doing a great job at masking his fear. “...so tiny.”  
“It’s okay if you’re scared, Kyo. I used to be scared of them too. When I was little I got stung by one and I was terrified of them for a bit until my mom explained that I probably got too close to it and felt threatened.” She knelt down, holding her hand out in front of the flowers. “Besides, they’re actually kind of cute, and they help keep flowers alive! At least, that’s all that I can remember from grade school.” She chuckled, letting the small insect crawl onto her hand.  
“I know about all that stuff already! It’s just,” Kyo was very slowly making his way back down the tree. “When I was little I got stung too. But Dad—er, master told me that if I ever got stung a second time I’d die. And I fell for it too, because I’m not even allergic to bees! He just did it to mess with me!” He hopped down from a safe height, cautiously making his way back to Tohru and her new bee friend. “I still hate them though. I remember that being stung hurt like hell.”  
Tohru giggled. “I’m sure it did, but you were probably messing around by one and it saw you as a threat.”  
“Yeah well it still had no right to sting me! And don’t laugh at me either!”  
Tohru kept giggling anyway. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’ll stop now.” She turned around, the bee still in her hand. And Kyo was back up the tree as fast as he had come down. Tohru continued laughing, gently pushing the bee off her hand and letting it fly off somewhere else. She made her way over to the tree and held her hand up to him.  
“It’s gone now, you’re safe.”  
Kyo sighed of relief, working his way back down and taking her hand.  
“And don’t you worry about a thing! If another one flies by I’ll protect you!”  
“Come on,” Kyo rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. “You don’t gotta do that...”

“Alright,” She grinned, intertwining their fingers as they continued their walk.  
—————  
The rest of their walk was generally uneventful. Luckily no more bees came along and frightened the poor carrot-top, and they got back just in time for nightfall. They unlocked the front door and stepped inside, their rumbling stomachs echoing through the house to an embarrassing degree.  
Kyo clapped his hands together. “I’ve got dinner.” His intense need for food at the moment gave him an incredible burst of energy. “You just sit back and relax, it’ll be ready soon.”  
Tohru nodded, taking this time to clean up and get ready for bed, coming back down in average button-up pajamas. Just in time too, as Kyo was just finishing up their dinner.  
Tohru paused on the stairs, smiling fondly subconsciously as she watched him, an overwhelming love pouring over her senses. She never thought she was capable of loving someone as much as she loved the boy downstairs, cooking a wonderful dinner for the both of them. She trotted over to the kitchen, pulling him into a hug from behind.  
“Ah- oh, Tohru. Dinners almost ready, so...” He gently placed his hands over hers, a natural instinct that neither them had any problems with.  
Tohru mumbled, her voice so quiet and soft that only ears tuned to listen could hear. “I love you...”  
Kyo slow-blinked, gently squeezing her hands, his own heart melting. “I love you too...”  
She pulled back after a few more moments, nothing more needing to be said then. “So, what’s for dinner?”  
Kyo grinned, turning to face her. “I’m glad you asked.”  
The rest of the evening was serene, the pair eating dinner over conversation of the days events, the little things mattering the most.  
After dinner they cleaned up together, Kyo leaving halfway through the process to clean up himself. Tohru finished up the dishes, locking up for the night and heading upstairs. They met back up in the hallway, Kyo instinctively taking Tohrus hand and heading into her room, also an instinctive decision. It may have not been big to them at the time, but when everyone else found out that had been the first time they slept in the same bed, it was very much a big deal. But for them, in that moment alone, didn’t care how everyone else would react, or how awkward it would have been if some minor thing were different.  
What mattered most to them wasn’t the sleep itself, it was the act of them staying together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the fastest that this will fic will ever update but hi chapter 2 is done stay tuned for 3 sooner or later   
EDIT (12/21/19): i know its been a while since this chapter went up, and i hate to disappoint but there probably won’t be a chapter 3, at least not anytime soon. it was getting harder and harder to write this, and sometimes i completely forgot about it, as i’m more focused on school. i’m so sorry to everyone who was looking forward to continue reading this but i just can’t manage it right now :(

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be my first try at a full-fledged fanfiction, so I appreciate you reading this! It’s not going to be perfect, and updates will most likely be inconsistent, but I thank you tuning in, even if you only stay for one chapter <3


End file.
